


Oh Captain My Captain

by SweetPotato



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Couples Costumes, Just Nerdy Star Trek Stuff, M/M, Makeouts, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Neil's hate for couples costumes was completely outweighed by his love of Star Trek, so when Harrison suggested Kirk and Spock for their get up’s to Erid's party, well.
Relationships: Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Oh Captain My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this one.

Neil was fixing his fake pointy ears in the reflection of his phone when he called out to Harrison, “Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

“Give me one more minute, my hair is not cooperating!” The man called out from Neil's bathroom. 

“Forget about accuracy, if Nikki gets there before us there’s not gonna be any candy left!” He threw his phone on to the bed and stood up, he paused on his way to the bathroom door to check himself in the mirror, he grinned. His hate for couples costumes was completely outweighed by his love of Star Trek, so when Harrison suggested Kirk and Spock for their get up’s to Erid's party, well. 

He was Spock,  _ of course _ , donned in science blue uniform, and pointy ears. He had bought a wig, but there was absolutely no getting his jew fro to flatten enough for him to wear it.

Neil reached for the doorknob just as the door swung in and he was face to face with his magical boyfriend, who, uh, looked way better than Neil thought he would? In those tight slacks and shirts, puffing out his chest in an attempt to seem more captain-like. He had even gotten his hair to look just like William Shatner's from the original series, and _ oh god _ in retrospect why had he thought dressing his boyfriend up as his childhood crush would be a good idea.

“Candy, Mister Spock?” He drawled, leaning against the door frame, “Aren’t I sweet enough for you?”

“Oh,  _ captain, _ ” was all Neil could say before pulling him down into a kiss by the collar of his yellow tunic. Harrison made a surprised sound, but almost immediately got into it, setting his large hands on Neil's hips.

“Wait, is this really doing it for you right now?” Harrison asked with a grin. 

“It really is,” Neil licked his lips and looked Harrison up and down, hearts in his eyes.

“Aren’t we gonna be late?” He asked as Neil began to pull them backwards.

“Fuck the candy, we can be late, because I need to make out with you, like yesterday.” He sat down on the bed and grabbed Harrison by the wrist, “Now stay in character,  _ captain _ .” Harrison chuckled and leaned down.

“Giving me orders now? Need I remind you who your commanding officer is?” He raised an eyebrow as he knelt down, putting his knee on the bed between Neil's legs.   
  


“Perhaps a refresher course is in order.” And with that Harrison pushed him onto the bed and captured his lips, holding himself up by his forearms on either side of Neil's head.

“Oh Captain,” Neil breathed when Harrison broke away to trail kisses down his jaw.

“Commander Spock,” Harrison breathed under his ear, “I want to meld with more than just your mind…”

“We shouldn’t, this isn’t logical!” He turned his head to the side and put his hands flat on Harrison's chest, feigning resistance, Harrison grinned and leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

“Fuck your logic.” He said, Neil gasped as Harrison punctuated his sentence by scraping his teeth over the junction of his neck.

“Oh fuck, Captain!” Neil moaned out, shoving his hands up the back of Harrison's shirt, sliding his palms up to his shoulders to pull him closer. ‘Damn, we should have tried role playing sooner’ was Neil's last thought before his door was flung open.

“You nerds ready y-” Max stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of the scene before him, and then immediately broke out into a fit of laughter, “Oh shit!” He clutched his stomach as the two pulled apart, “Really, a  _ Star Trek  _ kink Neil?” Tears were in his eyes as he doubled over.

“Shut up Max,” Neil groaned, sliding off the bed and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Like I knew you were a nerd, but this really takes the cake!”

“Max I swear to god if you don’t stop laughing in the next ten seconds Ill tell everyone about what you asked Preston to do last week.” Max piped up and they headed down to the car.

“Hey,” Harrison caught Neil by the shoulder before they joined their friends in the car, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Wanna meet back at your place after the party?” Neil scoffed.

“Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I live for comments! Also you can find my art stuffs on tumblr @ Winnhazcoffeee


End file.
